


Coyote et le sac de mensonges

by Nelja



Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: Bad Business Deals, Gen, Humor, Lies, Spiders
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour, Coyote décida de vendre des mensonges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coyote et le sac de mensonges

Un jour Coyote décida de vendre des mensonges.

Masau'u l'homme-squelette vint le voir et demanda "Je voudrais un mensonge pour faire croire que mon membre viril est le plus désirable de tous."

"Mais tu n'as aucune expérience." répondit Coyote. "Par ailleurs, tu es un squelette."

"C'est bien pour cela que j'ai besoin d'un mensonge."

"Je comprends. Il sera sur toutes les lèvres si seulement tu me donnes le droit d'aller et de venir dans le monde des morts comme je le souhaite."

"Cela me semble juste." répondit Masau'u, et il repartit avec son mensonge.

Araignée vint voir Coyote et demanda "Je veux tous les mensonges sur moi ! Je veux être le seul capable de mentir sur moi, et tous ceux qui ne me plaisent pas, je les briserai en tout petits morceaux."

"Je veux bien," dit Coyote, "mais cela te coûtera cher. "Pour cela, je veux que tu dises à tous tes enfants que je suis leur très cher oncle, et que quand je le leur demande ils viennent me défendre ou tisser pour moi. Je ferai le mensonge moi-même, pour qu'il soit de qualité."

"Cela me semble juste." répondit Araignée, et il repartit avec ses mensonges. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'il dut tisser une grande toile pour les emporter tous, et même ainsi, certains s'échappèrent. C'est pour cela que beaucoup de gens croient qu'il est de la famille des insectes, parce que ce mensonge-là s'est enfui.

Nanabozho vint voir Coyote et demanda "Je voudrais une histoire dans laquelle je suis le plus brave, le plus vaillant, le plus noble des guerriers."

"Je veux bien," répondit Coyote. "Mais en paiement, tu me donneras une griffe de ta patte arrière, pour que je puisse courir aussi vite que toi."

"Cela me semble juste." répondit Nanabozho, et il repartit avec son mensonge.

C'était une bonne journée, pensa Coyote, et il se prépara à fermer boutique jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais au moment où il allait partir avec son sac de mensonges invendus, Masau'u l'homme-squelette arrive et cria "Coyote, tu m'as trompé !"

"J'ai pourtant créé le bon mensonge !"

"Oui, mais cela ne me sert de rien, car dès que je me déshabille, les jeunes filles me regardent, et au lieu de m'aimer, partent dans le monde chercher mon membre viril tant vanté !"

"Tant pis pour toi !" dit Coyote en riant. Il allait partir quand Araignée surgit en face de lui et cria "Coyote, tu m'as trompé !"

"Je t'ai pourtant bien donné tous les mensonges sur toi !"

"Alors pourquoi les gens continuent-ils à dire que je suis un imbécile."

Parce que c'est la vérité !" dit Coyote en riant. Il se prépara à courir sur le côté. Mais Nanabozho surgit en face de lui et cria "Coyote, tu m'as trompé !"

"Je t'ai pourtant vendu une belle histoire bien héroïque !"

"Mais tu y as raconté que j'offrais des dons à tous les héros capables de me vaincre en combat, et depuis, tout le monde veux me taper dessus !"

"Il fallait écouter le mensonge avant." dit Coyote en riant. Il se retourna et partit en courant avec sa nouvelle vitesse. Mais les autres restaient sur ses talons et le rattrapaient presque.

"Mon fond de commerce est trop lourd." dit-il à regret. Aussi, il jeta ses mensonges dans au trou au bord de la route.

Il courut de plus belle et parvint à les distancer, mais il se retrouva au sommet d'une falaise au bord de la mer, et déjà les autres arrivaient derrière lui. Alors il sauta en criant "Au secours, mes chères nièces araignées, je vais tomber !"

Aussi, elles construisirent une toile qui l'arrêta à mi-chemin, et quand Masau'u, Araignée et Nanabozho arrivèrent, Coyote se balançait tranquillement.

"Lâchez-le !" s'exclama Araignée.

"Mais pourquoi abandonner notre oncle ?" demandèrent les araignées. Cela avait été un mensonge très réussi, et il n'était plus possible de le démentir maintenant.

"Il veut dire : apportez-le ici, nous devons avoir un dîner ensemble !" s'exclama Nanabozho.

Alors la toile commença à se refermer autour de Coyote. Sentant le danger, il s'échappa en sautant, s'écrasa sur la plage en bas, et mourut.

Mais comme Masau'u n'avait voulu prévenir personne de sa mauvaise fortune, Coyote sortit du royaume des morts en agitant la patte, puis alla sa cacher si bien que les autres ne purent le retrouver.

Mais il ne retrouva jamais lui-même le trou où il avait caché ses mensonges, et ils restèrent là - jusqu'à ce que, beaucoup plus tard, c'est à cet endroit que fut bâti la Maison-Blanche, et les politiciens, sans rien payer, les utilisèrent jusqu'au dernier.


End file.
